


Пчелки, птички, киберлайф

by Naarad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarad/pseuds/Naarad
Summary: Гэвин Рид не любит андроидов. Но любит продвижение по службе и прибавку к зарплате. Поэтому когда ему, как одному из ведущих детективов полиции Детроита, предлагают вступить в свежесформированный отдел по борьбе с преступлениями с участием андроидов, он соглашается. Даже если для этого приходится терпеть напарника-жестянку. Однако в первый же день на новом месте они ловят необычное дело, которое меняет его отношение к андроидам навсегда.All you need is love.
Relationships: Markus/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

\- Доброе утро, лейтенант.

\- Это не надолго.

Коннор нахмурился. Хэнк не то чтобы по жизни шел с улыбкой, но сегодня на его лице как-то усилено отпечатывалось страдальческое выражение, такое, какое бывает перед тем, как надо съесть или сделать что-то неприятное. Он открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что именно так расстроило его друга и напарника, но войдя в рабочий зал участка, быстро понял сам.

\- Встречай братца, 800й. Будет теперь работать с нами.

Коннор поначалу напрягся — 900й и на свете то жил всего ничего, как и когда он мог успеть встретить Хэнка, да еще его расстроить чем-то… Но все его опасения рассеялись, как только он понял, кому в напарники достался его братишка. Вернее, одни опасения были резко перевешены другими, куда более серьезными. И не потому, что Коннор из первых рук знал «замечательный» характер детектива полиции Гэвина Рида, а потому, что успел уже узнать еще более «прекрасный» характер 900го. Выражение лица отзеркалило Хэнка, и от себя лично он добавил тихое, еле слышное:

\- Ну вашу ж мать.

Утренний брифинг прошел быстро, правда уже на выходе их с Хэнком перехватил капитан. Выйдя из кабинета, они подошли к Найнсу, в сторону которого весьма выразительно, и неприлично, жестикулировал Рид.

\- Сдохни, жестянка.

\- Всенепременно.

\- Какого?…

\- Через полтора века всенепременно.

\- Засранец!

\- Такая функция в конструкции не предусмотрена.

\- Ах ты!…

\- Гэвин, харэ! Давай работай уже. Два дела поймали — беспокойство в  жилой  резиденции в даунтауне и подозрение на контрабанду запчастей в портовом, какой берете?

\- Хэнк, эта тварюга полимерная…

\-  т вой напарник. Так что улыбаемся и пашем. И раз ты такое рвение проявляешь, держи даунтаун, а мы с Коннором пойдем контрабандистов ловить. Вопросы есть? Вопросов нет.

~~~

Не то, чтобы Рид сомневался, учитывая направленность их свежесформированного спец-подразделения, но то, что вызов по поводу андроидов, сомнения пропали, стоило им только добраться до места. Старое разваливающееся здание,  без ремонта,  без отопления, без газа — в таких  убитой дыре  селиться могли только дрифтеры или… андроиды. Те, кто по какой-либо причине не хотели жить в одной из коммун,  повылезавших как грибы по всему городу после революции.

Вызов  о шуме и подозрительных лицах  поступил анонимно —  что  неудивительно, сами андроиды полиции пока еще мало доверяли, а люди не всегда были готовы открыто выражать поддержку братьям по разуму, ибо в городе все еще орудовали экстремисты от обоих видов, недвусмысленно выражавшие свой протест против братания людей и андроидов через насилие и призывы к геноциду противоположной стороны.

\- Ладно, мультитул, куда нам?

\- Квартира 56, 2й этаж.

Дверь была отперта, Найнс анонсировал их присутствие, но никто не отозвался. Они вошли внутрь. Гэвин хоть и не знал, чего ожидать от обиталища пластиковых кукол, но точно не такого. Ремонта в квартире не было, но при этом было идеально чисто, и воздух был свежим. Мебели было совсем мало - стол, стулья, пара кресел-мешков, все видавшее виды, не совпадающее, явно собранное  по свалкам , но  отмытое и  добротно починенное. На стенах оставались следы там, где раньше был кухонный уголок, холодильник, телевизор, шкафы… Вместо них теперь везде, на полу, на стенах, свисая с потолка были горшки с растениями — Рид сбился со счета после 10го — все пышные, ухоженные, о них явно заботились, и с большой любовью.  Какого фига они тут оранжерею развели? И вылизали все. Да у Гэвина самого дома никогда так прибрано не было, а все живое дохло на лету...а он человек, ему типа для здоровья нужна среда и все такое… Из ступора его вывел голос Найнса:

\- Мои сенсоры регистрируют двух андроидов в спальне.

Спальня была такой же — минимум вещей, кровать, полупустой стенной шкаф, портативные зарядники, и опять цветы  эти долбаные кругом… Жестянки лежали на кровати, неподвижно  и все картина вызывала не самое приятное чувство под ложечкой …

\- Эй, консерва, они сдохли или как?

\- Оба живы, но я регистрирую критически низкие показатели. Я уже вызвал бригаду ремонтников, - в голосе Найнса, склонившегося над кроватью, было явно слышно беспокойство, перекрытое сверху раздражением (или даже гневом? Этого еще не хватало, пластиковая, мать ее, солидарность!). Он потянулся к одному из андроидов, и Рид его окрикнул: 

\- Эй, ремонтников вызвал и хорош, давай свою работу делай, не отвлекайся. 

Найнс напрягся и скорчил гримасу,  на секунду кинув в сторону Гэвина взгляд, от которого у него внутри стало как-то не по себе...но все же не стал возражать.

\-  Пострадавшие — модели  WR600  и  TR400, нет видимых следов повреждений, но это поверхностный анализ, ремонтники скажут нам больше. В квартире…

\- Эй, дура пластиковая, тебя типа ничего не смущает?

\- Что вы имеете вви…

\- Они лежат без одежды, чурка, и местами нет скина и панелей…  Это что вообще за нафиг? У вас нормально типа так?

\- Я… я не знаю… я не уверен, почему… Но мы можем уточнить у них, когда… если они придут в себя, - Найнс постоял с минуту в замешательстве, но потом тряхнул головой и продолжил :

\-  Я регистрирую следы возможного присутствия еще как минимум одного индивидуума.  Следы свежие…

Рид слушал в пол уха… Нападение на андроидов, потенциально «убийство» или двойное «убийство», что значит при нынешних раскладах дело по-любому политическое. Зашибись. Поймал дерьма на свою голову. Зачем он в это подразделение пошел вообще? («За бабками и продвижением, вот зачем, так что очко поджал и работай, нытик»).

~~~

Рид запарковал машину недалеко от входа в небольшой заброшенный бизнес-центр. Как он и ожидал, как только прошла информация о деле, его тут же взял на заметку Иерихон, и не кто-нибудь, а сам бесстрашный лидер тостерной революции. 

Сразу по возвращению с места преступления в участок Рид пошел прямиком к капитану и пытался было сплавить дело на Андерсона с его жестянкой, они же типолицо нового человеко-пластикового завета и вся эта лабудень, но Коннор внезапно начал заливаться соловьем, что Найнс весь из себя такой намного более крутая и продвинутая модель,  со всякими примочками и прибабахами и вообще срет радугой,  плюс дело политическое, а Коннор лицо публичное, а Найнс не особо (что, блять? у вас, сука, одно лицо на двоих!!!). Д а и к тому же контрабандисты запчастей оказались старыми знакомыми, и они с Хэнком с ними уже имели дело, посему будет более эффективно расследования оставить как есть... И так талантливо, сука, заливал в уши, что Фаулер с ним согласился. А Хэнк, собака, тока лыбился. Куклолюбы хреновы.

Т ак что теперь они с этим непубличным, мать его, лицом, бодро (ваще ни разу) шагали на встречу со святым преподобным Маркусом, благослови Камски его шестеренки до скончания дней (чтоб он отключился и не ребутнулся!). 

Вообще Рид думал, они встречаться будут в Новом Иерихоне, но Маркус вызвал их сюда, где, судя по всему, у них было что-то типа изолированного операционного центра, хрен знает зачем. Ну да пофигу, Рид готов хоть в Антарктику, лишь бы быстрее все закончилось.

Если в машине Найнс всю дорогу распевал про то, какой Маркус замечательный и как он ему по гроб благодарен за ту вирусню, которой он всех заражает для этого их «пробуждения», то теперь, в лифте, он внезапно заткнулся. Внешне он выглядел спокойно и уверенно, но Гэвин Рид детективом не за красивые глаза стал, за то короткое время, что эта штука за ним таскается, он ее поведение изучил хорошенько. Это для других Найнс выглядит молодец-огурец, потому что другие не знают, какая он на самом деле острая на язык, самоуверенная, нахальная морда. И сейчас он тихий, а значит что? Стушевался, что ли? Это Найнс-то? С фига ли? Что-то тут не чисто…

Двери открылись в просторный, чистый, светлый офис, почти пустой (у них на мебель аллергия, что ли?), кроме компьютерного конференц-стола и нескольких стульев.

\- Добрый день, господа! Спасибо, что пришли. Мы ценим ваше время и внимание,  \- мягкий, негромкий, но четкий и уверенный голос раздался из дальнего конца кабинета.

Стоявшая у окна во всю стену фигура грациозно развернулась и пошла им навстречу.  В костюме (неброском, темном серо-зеленом, с простыми манжетами и воротом стоечкой, но недешевом таком, на минуточку),  туфлях с мягкой подошвой (из-за которых он движется бесшумно, как кошка), привычной аккуратной короткой стрижкой и с ослепительной улыбкой на лице,  главнокомандующий пластиковый мерзавец выглядит как заправский политик. Будто не он только что, в обносках, ссадинах, и тириуме дрался на баррикадах за свободу ходячих инструментов. «Вот кто тебя просил, а? Жили ж все нормально, нет ты свою вирусню разнес и теперь эти жестянки все мнят себя человеками. Тьфу на тебя».

\- И вам здрасте. Что за плащи и кинжалы, в Иерихоне не могли встретиться? - Риду может и было пофиг, но этой самодовольной роже он услуг оказывать не станет, пусть не думает тут, что его можно как собачку по команде туда-сюда….

Выражение лица у верховной жестянки оставалось все еще таким же напускно-вежливым, но в глазах появился огонек — из тех, которые лучше не распалять, если не хочешь потом поплатиться.

\- Простите, если доставили вам неудобства. Мы прекрасно понимаем, какую важную работу вы выполняете, и благодарны, что департамент выделил для этого расследования своих ведущих специалистов. Мы все здесь с одной целью — правосудие для Алана и Джорджа. И с нашей стороны мы готовы сделать все, что в наших силах для успешного решения этого дела, - лидер девиантов едва заметно наклонился вперед и протянул руку.

Гэвин вдруг понял, что  Маркус внезапно оказался  очень близко.  
Льстит, заискивает, только что по щечке не гладит - манипулирует, сволочь. И ведь, блять, работает — голос весь такой елейный, глаза такие, сука… добрые, чистые. Неудивительно, что за ним народ пошел, при таких-то внешних данных и талантах —  как  так ая красот а легальна вообще? Фигура точеная, руки изящные, лицо ангельское, скулы эти, кожа  эта смуглая, гладкая, идеальная... еще веснушки есть оказывается... и губы… 

«Так, стопэ. Это что вообще еще такое?! Что за мысли вообще? Ты, там, между ног, ты  что вообще вытворяешь? Это жестянка, кусок пластика, какого фига… Так, Рид, а ну собрался, ты детектив, блять, полиции, ты сюда работать пришел, перед тобой верховный тостер, а не гребаная кукла из Эдема! Голову из причинного места вынимай, твою мать!»

Р иду потребовалось предельное самообладание, чтобы не отшатнуться и не потря с ти головой. Вместо этого он пожал протянутую руку. Намерено сжал ладонь со всей силы (а толку? Стальной скелет, что ему будет? Но  РК силу точно зарегистрирует этими сенсорами своими, и это главное). 

\- Приступим? Присаживайтесь. Капитан Фаулер официально разрешил мне и моей коллеге доступ к материалам расследования. Не волнуйтесь, информация не уйдет дальше нас, за исключением ситуаций, где раскрытие определенных аспектов дела будет необходимо для помощи расследованию с нашей стороны.

Знает Рид эту «коллегу». Единственная причина, по которой она еще ходит на свободе, это личный протекторат лидера девиантов, и то, что он как-то умудряется эту зверюгу держать на привязи. Спусти ее с цепи — людей будет резать направо и налево, кукла психонутая. Ну да ничего, ее время еще придет, вечно ее светлоликий покрывать не сможет. 

РК видимо заметил, с каким выражением Рид смотрит на Норт, и спешно добавил:

\-  Поверьте, мы крайне заинтересованы, чтобы это дело не попало к публике, ввиду его деликатных обстоятельств,  поэтому вам не о чем беспокоится.

А вот это было неожиданно. Рид был уверен, что  Иерихон захочет это дело раскрутить в прессе , чтобы надоить симпатий публики и по щеголять тем, как полиция на их стороне… С чего вдруг такая осторожность? Место встречи это странное, опять же…

\- Что еще за обстоятельства?

В первые за всю встречу собранное выражение лица Маркуса поколебалось. Он посмотрел на Норт так, будто только что что-то осознал… замер на минуту, затем повернулся снова к детективам. 

\- Эта встреча в первую очередь для того, чтобы составить план расследования. Чтобы сэкономить ваше и наше драгоценное время, всеми данными по делу мы обменяемся в конце, через Конрада.

Рид было хотел возразить, но Маркус без паузы продолжил обсуждать расследование.

~~~

Встреча пролетела быстро, чему Гэвин был бесконечно благодарен, ибо вся ситуация его изрядно напрягала — психичка эта, да и сам Маркус…(«не, не, стоп, даже не вспоминай, не думай об этом!»). Они успешно наметили план действий, и под конец лидер Иерихона, как и обещал, обменялся всеми данными с Найнсом. Через прямой, мать его, физический коннект. Какого фига было в этих данных, что он даже не доверял передаче по стандартным каналом связи? И что у его напарника вдруг стало с мордой? Эй, он что, покраснел? Эта жестянка умеет краснеть?! Что за херня тут происходит?

\- Отлично, теперь у нас все есть. Еще раз огромное спасибо за встречу, детективы. Я всегда на связи, 24/7, связывайтесь по любым вопросам. Я верю, что с участием таких талантливых специалистов, как вы, дело завершится успехом в кратчайшие сроки.

Опять медом мажет, шельма такая. Тошнит аж.

\- Да, да. И вам спасибо-досвидания. Найнс, двигай, работа не ждет.

Как только они оказались в машине, Рид сразу же развернулся к напарнику и разве что не вжал его в пассажирскую дверь.

\- А ну шустро выкладывай, что она там тебе наприсылал.

Найнс помолчал с минуту, с каким-то мученическим выражением на лице, потом все же начал осторожно:

\- Пострадавшие — андроиды, Алан и Джордж, работают на УФД, въехали в квартиру около трех месяцев назад, аренду платили исправно, с соседями общались мало, но не затворники. Жалоб на них не поступало…

\- Что они вообще там делали, чем им коммуна была не мила?

\- Они… были молодоженами. Хотели жить в своем месте.

\- Молодо… что? Жестянки женятся?! Нафига?

\- А люди нафига? - в голосе Найнса послышалась злость, а в следующей фразе уже желчь — Впрочем, вам я этот вопрос задаю напрасно, сомневаюсь, что вы помните, когда последний раз были в компании партнера без оплаты.

\- Ах ты, жестянка! Умный думаешь шибко? Щас ты такой умный до участка пешкодралом пойдешь!

\- От нас ждут закрытия дела в минимальные сроки, эти ваши игры бицепсами только отнимают время от работы…

\- Заткнись!

\- Вы сами просили озвучить материалы…

\- Досье этих двух пластиковых мечтателей я и без тебя, чурки, прочесть могу. Давай колись уже, что там такого сверхсекретного ваш бесстрашный лидер не мог кроме как через коннект передать.

\- Эта информация не секретная, просто весьма… деликатная… личная…

\- Хорош телится, рожай уже!

\- То, как мы с тобой нашли пострадавших… в каком они были виде…

Надо признаться, наблюдать, как эта распрекрасная, лучшая в своей серии, апгрейженная по самое нимагу жестянка начала запинаться, краснеть и задыхаться, для Рида было стремновато.

\- Найнс, твою мать, если ты счас же не…

\- Перед-тем-как-получить-повреждения-они-занимались-сексом! - выпалил 900й с такой скоростью, что мозг Гэвина не сразу смог разобрать….

\- ЧЕМ?!?!?!?!


	2. Глава 2

\- Ты о чем вообще!? - орал Рид на 900го, в данный момент активно пытающегося слиться во едино с пассажирской дверью.  
Ладно, секс-боты, у них комплектация соответствующая там, программы, туда-сюда… Но эти-то двое — один грузчик, второй фермер, какой нахрен секс?!

Последние слова он, видимо, вслух произнес, потому что Найнс начал мямлить в ответ:  
\- Я, я не знаю… эээ… технических подробностей. Мне сказал Маркус, он, видимо, это… р-разбирается, - при этих словах система искусственного румянца у 900ки заработала на пределе возможностей. И голос как-то ломано звучал, с помехами, и диод на виске вон как алым заходится… Этак гляди вот-вот в ребут уйдет.  
Рид сообразил, что продолжать расспрашивать железку и впрямь может быть чревато, и отвалил. Придется самому, видать, как-то разбираться. (Потому что он сдохнет раньше, чем к Коннору с таким вопросом подойдет. Спасибо, не надо).

Найнса он закинул в участок, оставив на него отчетность, а сам поехал прямиком домой. Потому что искать то, что Рид собирался искать, на офисном интернете будет только феерический долбаеб.  
Если б ему кто сказал, что он в своей жизни вслух скажет такую фразу, этот кто-то бы домой ушел, недосчитавшись зубов, а то и глаза. Тем не менее, как только смартфон поймал домашний вайфай и захлопнулась входная дверь, Рид отчетливо произнес:  
\- Окей, гугл, секс у андроидов.

~~~

  
Гэвин настолько отчаянно пытался убедить себя что нет, он не ищет порно с андроидами для того, для чего обычно ищут порно с людьми, что его мозг таки родил другую причину, приведшую, как выяснилось, к существенному продвижению в расследовании.

Рид забил в поиск «андроиды техносекс молодожены домашнее видео». Благо, тема для сети была новая, и контента было не так много. Он нашел, то что требовалось, довольно быстро.

На видео была та самая спальня, с цветами. И, через какое-то время, те самые пострадавшие.

_Свет в комнате был выключен, она освещалась только фитолампами, топившими все в лилово-малиновом свете. В кадр вошла сначала одна фигура, пониже и по-стройнее, которая за руку втянула в комнату фигуру куда более внушительную._   
_\- Иди ко мне, любимый, - голос первого андроида звучал мягко, в нем была слышна неподдельная нежность ..._   
_\- Уу, что-то ты задумал, - засмеялся в ответ второй._   
_Вместо ответа первый накрыл рот партнера в страстном поцелуе, одновременно сцепляя их руки, переплетая пальцы… в таком освещении было не очень, но все же видно , как на обеих руках сползает скин…_

«Коннект...»

_\- Ммммм, - это все, что послышалось от второго (Джорджа) через поцелуй… впрочем, в голосе так отчетливо было слышно желание, что слова были излишни._

_Первый (Алан) разорвал поцелуй, только чтобы провести губами вдоль линии челюсти, потом вверх, к уху, и прошептал — Слишком много одежды._

_Джордж охотно повиновался, сначала разоблачившись сам, а затем так же нетерпеливо освободив от всего лишнего мужа, обхватил его за талию и уронил их обоих на кровать. Алан залился звонким радостным смехом._   
_\- Осторожно, громила, вечно забываешь, что ты тяжелее, а прочность у моей модели не в приоритете. Вот раздавишь, что мы будем делать?_   
_\- Прости, прости, прости, - зашептал Джорди, не разрывая объятий, перемежая слова поцелуями в лоб, в шею, грудь, живот..._   
_\- Вижу, не я один «проголодался» - через смешки и вздохи выдавил Ал._   
_\- Довольно разговоров, - нетерпеливо выдохнул второй, перед тем как одним плавным движением сменить их позицию._   
_Теперь он лежал на спине, а первый сидел верхом. Они снова переплели пальцы рук, теперь обеих. Скин потек вверх по ладоням, запястьям, предплечьям, а затем также начал исчезать во всех тех местах, где соприкасались их тела..._   
_Без слов, которые теперь были не нужны, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. И в их взглядах, таких напряженных, отчетливо читались их чувства — желание, обожание, восхищение, трепет… любовь._

Гэвин чувствовал себя сродни наблюдающему за схождением поезда с рельсов — хотел и не мог оторвать глаз. Внутри нарастало противное чувство - что он видит то, что не должен был видеть никто, то, что должно было принадлежать только этим двоим, но было украдено, извращено, размазано по сети кем-то, у кого нет души, нет сердца, нет совести. Пальцы потянулись к кнопке «стоп»…

«Хэй, скотина, ты тут вообще-то расследование ведешь. Сопли утер, взял себя в руки. Проблюешься потом, если надо, а щас смотри, до конца».

_\- Сейчас? - тихо прозвучал голос Джорджа._   
_\- ДА!_   
_Он плавно расцепил их руки, нежно, почти благоговейно коснулся защелок внешней панели на животе возлюбленного, осторожно снял ее, обнажив мерцающие слабым светом провода и механизмы, трубки, наполненные тириумом…_   
_Алан вторил ему, также аккуратно сняв его шейную панель. Через несколько мгновений его пальцы должно быть добрались до сенсоров, потому что от Джорджа послышалось протяжное томное «хннннааааах...». Свободной рукой Алан направил руку любимого к собственным внутренним контактам и… они оба замерли как вкопанные._   
_\- Т-ты тоже поймал… - голос Алана дрожал._   
_\- ...посторонний сигнал связи?- не сразу, но все же отозвался Джордж._   
_\- И попытку подключения к внешним сенсорам! - теперь уже в голосе Алана была настоящая паника. - Что происхо…._

Видео оборвалось.

\- Твою ж мать!

Мозг вернулся в реальность. Сердце в груди заходилось, дыхание было тяжелым, сбивалось (честно говоря, Гэвин не хотел даже анализировать, от чего, ибо боялся, что ответ ему не понравится). Мутило, да. Гэвин отбросил планшет и рванул в ванную. Ну как рванул, сердце же, дыхание… пока дополз, уже вроде отпустило.

«Так, а ну ка не сходи с ума. Ты получил что хотел». Что хотел? Он не хотел… «материалы новые по делу ты получил, извращенец хренов! И тут уже тебе нужна помощь андроида.»

Рид было дернулся вызвать Найнса, но как представил себе, как показывает ему эти самые «материалы», это после его-то реакции на разговор в машине… этак не дай бог и впрямь сломает его, отвечай потом…

Оставался только один вариант — Маркус.  
С того момента, как его палец коснулся нужного контакта на экране, у Гэвина возникло чувство, что это самая хреновая, за всю его непродолжительную никчемную жизнь, идея. Но отступать было поздно.

\- Детектив Рид? - голос на том конце звучал ровно, было слышно, что обладатель в хорошем расположении духа, и будто даже… рад его слышать?  
«Не надолго».  
\- Да… простите… я это, поздно звоню… - Гэвину приходилось буквально выдавливать из себя каждое слово. И какого хрена он внезапно начал быть таким, блять, вежливым, да еще и с жестянками?  
\- Ничего страшного, как я сказал, я на связи 24/7. Что вы хотели?  
\- Я тут нашел… материалы по делу, новые.  
\- Хотели мне переслать?  
Желудок ухнул куда-то в район пяток.  
\- НЕТ!!! В смысле, материалы чувствительного характера. Я думаю лучше не светить по сети.

«Поздно, идиот, уже по все сети сияет как долбаный маяк».

\- Понятно. Вы, я так полагаю, дома сейчас?  
\- Да…  
\- Тогда я приеду.  
\- В смысле?! Прямо сейч…  
Но на том конце уже повесили трубку.

«Маркус едет сюда. Сейчас».  
«Он придет и попросит показать материалы».  
Рид опять почувствовал позывы к фарфоровому другу. В этот раз не ложные.  
К счастью, поесть он за день особо не успел, так что закончилось все быстро. Он сполоснул рот. Затем решил почистить зубы. Затем почему-то решил, что раз он все равно в ванной, можно и быстренько душ принять.  
Возвращение из ванной чистым только сильнее подчеркнуло, какой же у него в квартире авгиев срач. Но Геракла под рукой не было, а сам он в 3 часа ночи не был мотивирован достаточно, чтобы совершать такие подвиги. Рид обреченно выдохнул, напялил чистую одежду и на этом сдался.  
Только теперь его мозг достаточно освободился, чтобы начать нормально осознавать ситуацию.  
Маркус едет к нему домой.

Дело в том, что у Рида не бывает гостей. За все то время, что он жил в этой квартире, тут бывал только Найнс, в первый день их знакомства. (Это уебище шестеренковое приперлось в 8, мать вашу, утра, потому что, по его мнению, Гэвин проспал и опаздывал на работу. Он не ушатал 900го на месте только потому, что еще не до конца проснулся и был практически невменяем. Впрочем, на работе он непонятно как оказался вовремя, капитан аж похвалил от неожиданности).

«А с чего это вдруг меня стало волновать, что о моем жилище подумает какая-то там пластик…»  
Закончить фразу почему-то мозг отказывался.  
Эти вон, на видео, тоже пластиковые… только куклами их назвать у Гэвина язык теперь не повернется.  
После того, что он слышал в их голосах, что видел в их глазах…  
Правду обратно запихнуть уже не получится.

«Ну что, баран, понял теперь, да?»  
Они ЖИВЫЕ. Как он, как Хэнк, как все. Все. Живые.

..звонок с проходной. Гэвин как-то на автомате нажал «впустить». Дверь открылась. Маркус стоял на пороге.

Как-то он выглядел иначе. Ну в смысле, одежда на нем была другая, но не только это. Аура что ли… В офисе тогда он был весь из себя лидер, мессия и милосердный бог, а здесь, сейчас… стоит нерешительно, и как будто немного на стреме - как щенок, который нашкодил и теперь ждет пинка… Сообразил, что ли, что без спросу считай приехал, теперь шхерится? Мокрый, без зонта видать выскочил, а там дождь на улице. Капли блестят на смуглой коже, веснушках этих несчастных, губах… Глаза тоже блестят… Какие они у него чумные, разного цвета, но все равно потрясающие… И живые.  
Он — живой.

\- Блять.  
\- Что…  
Закончить Маркус не успел, потому что рот его оказался накрыт губами Гэвина. Андроид замер, будто у него дыхание перехватило, процессоры видимо пытались обсчитать неожиданную ситуацию… Но зато когда отмер, охнул уже Гэвин, потому что РК одним плавным непрерывным движением шагнул внутрь, завел свои руки ему за спину, положил ладони на затылок, подался назад и потянул за собой, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Это все, не прерывая поцелуй.

И это был самый, блять, охрененный поцелуй за всю гребаную Рида жизнь.

Руки держали крепко, не давая ускользнуть, но пальцы при этом едва скользили по прядям волос. Губы прикасались мягко, без сильного нажима, но поцелуй был далек от невинного — Гэвин чувствовал, как чужой язык, мягкий, влажный, теплый, с упоением лапал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Будто Маркус не мог определиться, чего он хочет, или может боялся… собственной силы?

«….андроид. Тебя целует андроид. Экспериментальной, нахрен, модели. Который тебя может пополам назад сложить как нефиг делать, кости переломать как тростинки. Он тебя сейчас считай в захвате держит, прижмет чутка, и прощай белый свет.»

Эта мысль должна была отрезвить, испугать… Когда подобные мысли проскакивали у Рида в голове, каждый раз на секунду хотелось убежать и спрятаться, как тогда... Каждый гребаный раз этот старый страх высовывался из подсознания и на долю секунды брал верх над всей логикой. Каждый раз…

Но не в этот раз.  
Будто Гэвин знал наверняка, что этот не причинит вреда. Знал как отченаш, как дважды два, как белый день.  
И от этого знания кружилась голова.  
Или это от нехватки кислорода? Потому что поцелуй длился уже долго, и не было похоже, чтобы РК собирался прекращать. «Ну да, андроидам ведь дышать необязательно...»  
А людям обязательно. Только так не хочется , чтобы он прекратил...

«Твою ж мать».


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3 .

Оторваться все таки пришлось. Ибо грохаться в обморок на пороге собственной квартиры, на глазах у спасителя всея андроидов, было как-то ну уж совсем…

\- Ты… хаах… это… хх… притормози, а? - глотая воздух, выдавил Гэвин, когда наконец мог снова дышать.

Пару секунд РК так и стоял с закрытыми глазами, будто не мог переключиться обратно на реальность. Зато когда глаза открылись…

«Лидер Иерихона, лидер Иерихона. Стоит тут, смотрит глазами, круглыми, как у олененка новорожденного… покраснел весь, прифигел походу даже немного… ей-богу, как девственница на первом свидании. Хотя целуется, шельма, совсем не как девственник. Или у него это типа в программу вписано? Он же у нас нестандартный, уникальный, хрен знает, что там у него там за функции в наборе. С такой внешностью и скилами он не хуже этих… из Эдема…»

Последняя мысль заставила Гэвина резко отшатнуться. Неприятно чувство в желудке снова вернулось.

«Эдем… Использование андроидов для секса… Это видео пострадавшей пары, снятое явно без ведома, а значит без их согласия… все делалось без их согласия…»

«...всю их гребаную жизнь с ними все делалось без их согласия!».

От нахлынувшего осознания все внутри похолодело. Все еще под действием шока, Гэвин не заметил, как оказался сидя на диване рядом с лежащим на столе планшетом.

Планшет.

Видео.

Материалы.

Расследование.

Собственный голос прозвучал как будто из далека:

\- Пострадавшую супружескую пару снимали на скрытую камеру. Я думаю… Установили где-то в спальне и снимали, как они… Видео выложили в сеть. Я нашел.

Маркус отозвался не сразу.

\- Их… что? - голос был тихим, но тон, с которым эти слова были произнесены, заставил Гэвина резко повернуть голову, посмотреть на РК… и инстинктивно вжаться в диван.

Если у Гэвина раньше были вопросы, как командующий Иерихона держит под контролем Норт, то теперь они разом испарились.

И теперь он благодарил всех богов реальных и вымышленных за то, что Маркус избрал мирный путь перемен.

Тот стоял неподвижно (застыв абсолютно, не по-человечески), но Рид видел, что это неподвижность пружины на взводе. Он кожей чувствовал гнев, волнами исходивший от лидера девиантов. Видел сжатые кулаки, будто готовые в любую секунду разнести к чертям всю его квартиру, а то и сравнять с землей здание целиком.

Гэвин не знал, что делать. Не был уверен, что может что-то сделать. Но квартиру было жалко. Дыра помоечная, конечно, но все таки своя, родная… Он открыл рот, молясь, что бы нужные слова пришли сами.

\- Ты знаешь их, Алана и Джорджа, да? Лично. Друзья?

РК полыхнул на него горящим взглядом, а потом как-то резко опустил глаза в пол. Обмяк весь, лицо стало потерянным, грустным… Не глядя присел на край дивана. Упер локти в колени, прикрыл глаза.

\- Они пришли на Иерихон до меня. Пришли уже вдвоем. Большинство андроидов на Иерихон попали, сбежав от насилия, унижения, других выбросили, как старую вещь… Но не эти двое.

Лицо Маркуса посветлело, на лице появилась тень улыбки.

\- Джордж был грузчиком в службе доставки. Прораб был человек не злой, обращался с ними хорошо. Один раз даже ремонт ему оплатил из своего кармана, когда фирма отказалась. Работал себе и работал. А потом у них появился новый постоянный клиент — хозяйка частной оранжереи. Доставляли им все необходимое — грунт, удобрения, растения, оборудование. Джордж разгружал, а принимал андроид-садовник. Виделись регулярно, потихоньку начали общаться. Слово за слово… А потом Джордж узнал, что бригаду переводят в другой город. И понял, что не хочет быть там, где не увидит зеленых глаз. Ночью сбежал со склада прямиком в оранжерею. Хозяйка была женщиной доброй, к Алану всегда относилась с любовью. Но была уже в возрасте, и со здоровьем проблемы… Он понимал, что будут искать, отследят, полиция… не хотел рисковать. Объяснил ситуацию, поблагодарил за все, и той же ночью они ушли, вдвоем.

Маркус протяжно выдохнул, развернулся к нему, поймал его взгляд...

\- Большинство из нас «разбудила» невыносимые боль, страх, гнев, отчаяние… Но не их. Их «пробудила» любовь. Настоящая, чистая, когда без другого не хочется жить на свете. Благодаря им я понял, что можно «будить» по-другому.

«Будить по-другому». Рид вспомнил того несчастного андроида в комнате допроса (по телу снова пробежал холодок). А потом вспомнил трансляцию первого Марша свободы. Маркус просто к ним прикасался, и… Гэвин думал, он им вирусню передает, программу переписывает там, а на самом деле… Это сколько же надо внутри иметь любви, чтобы стольких…!

От нового осознания перехватило дыхание. Сердце, кажется, тоже пару ударов пропустило. Гэвин изо всех сил пытался себе представить, как это — такая любовь. Но не мог. Просто потому, что не было такого в его жизни. Никогда.

Рид почувствовал, будто внутри что-то дало трещину. К горлу подступил комок, глаза защипало…

«Это что еще такое?! А ну ка отставить! Прекращай! Ты мужик! Крутой, мать, коп! Ты что здесь устраиваешь? Совсем башку потерял? Ты его зачем позвал? Работать счаз же!»

Рид резко отвернулся, прочистил горло и схватил планшет.

\- Вот это видео. Только… ты уверен, что хочет смотреть?

РК снова посерьезнел, спина напряглась… но глаз не отвел.

\- При любых других обстоятельствах я ни за что не стал бы… Но это важнее, чем мои личные чувства. Чем любые чувства. Те, кто совершил это преступление — угроза не только моим друзьям, каждое такое преступление сейчас — угроза всем андроидам. И я дал обещание защищать мой народ.

При последних словах в его глазах снова вспыхнул огонь. Раньше от такого пафоса Рида только тошнило, но теперь, когда он понимал, что стоит за этими пылкими речами… пробрало даже его самого.

\- С чем именно нужна помощь?

\-  Будь это люди, там все просто — поставил скрытую  камеру и вперед. Но у вас же там сенсорика всякая свер х чувствительная, интернет прям в башке, прием-передача, все такое. Надо понять, как именно их снимали.

\- Ясно. Давай.

Несколько минут, как Маркус смотрел видео, Гэвину показались вечностью. Внешне РК был спокоен, но легкое поскрипывание планшета в его руках выдавало реальные эмоции. Видео закончилось. Маркус медлил… видимо пытался начать говорить без боевого уровня децибел и трехэтажного мата.

\- Ты прав. Обычную беспроводную камеру они бы засекли сразу. Правда, это если она передавала, а не просто записывала в автономном режиме  и все маки были  замаскированы …

\- Я тоже об этом подумал сначала, но проверил данные файла — это запись прямой трансляции, и выложена в сеть она была в тот же утро.

\- Это хуже. Это значит, что преступники знали, какое оборудование использовать именно против андроидов. Для этого нужны нехилые скилы и деньги…

\- Блять. Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

\- Крайне маловероятно, что это разовая вещь.

Все таки Рид был благодарен, что у Маркуса руки сейчас были заняты планшетом. Но выдерживать этот взгляд стало тяжело. Он отвел глаза и продолжил.

\- Значит, надо на ч ать искать по сети…

\- Это я могу обеспечить: пустить по сарафанному радио - кто-то мог уже с этим столкнуться, просто никому не сказать… И даже если нет, коллективно мы быстрее прочешем сеть.

\- Эй, эй, ты же сказал, что вы хотите все держать шито-крыто!

\- Спокойно. Я не говорю пустить по внутренней сети баннер «их разыскивает». Об этом преступлении по-прежнему знать будет только наша рабочая группа. Просто  по внутренним анонимным чатам соотве т ствующей тематики запустить  нужн ые обсуждени я .

«Отлично. У них еще и чатики свои есть про андроидный секс. Много ты по жизни упустил, детектив».

\- Что касается оборудования, - продолжил РК…

\- Эту часть я Найнсу могу отдать спокойно, пусть ищет.

\- Найнс? - Маркус непонимающе заморгал. - Аа, Конрад?

«Конрад. Так к нему обращались андроиды тогда, на встрече. Это его имя. Ты его ведь наверняка и раньше слышал, небось даже от него самого. Только проигнорировал, для тебя же он человеком не был… Ты и Коннора по имени звал только, чтоб Андерсон не говнил, чуял уже тогда, что для Хэнка он больше будет, чем  обор у дование . Мудак ты, Гэвин.  Тебе это другие давно твердили, только теперь ты сам знаешь - не отвертишься».

\- Конрад, да.

\- Не пойми неправильно, я ценю доверие и веру в мои силы, но почему ты позвал меня? Конрад бы сделал такой же анализ видео, и при этом он полицейский…

\- Это он то? Ты его вообще видел, когда данные ремонтников после встречи сливал? Он пока дошел до машины и начал мне рассказывать, я думал у него все платы поперег о рают, боялся, что он при мне прям сдохнет нафи г!

Глаза РК округлились от удивления, он открыл было рот, потом закрыл, сжал губы и вдруг… прыснул смехом. Сначала тихонько, а потом залился в голос. И хохотал так звонко, чисто…  Гэвин не думал, что можно так наслаждаться звуком чьего-то смеха. Как музыка, которую он был готов слушать бесконечно…

«Да что же ты творишь-то! А ну счаз же отставить воздыхания! Как девчонка-фанатка, ей богу! Душ холодный по тебе плачет. Работать, сука, ра-бо-тать!»

\- Яс-ахахах- ясно. - Маркус все еще пытался прод ы шаться от смеха. - Не будем мучать бед -хах-бед ного реб ё нка.  Сеть на мне, обор у дование и профайлинг преступников на нем.

\-  Я не спросил тогда, на встрече — Коннор и Хэнк…

\- Я не против их участия, но дело такое… не из приятных… Коннор отличный детектив, но он девиантом всего-ничего, все эти новые эмоции, чувства, мысли… Он сейчас пока что все принимает близко к сердцу. И остатки противоречивых программ… У Конрада хотя бы ядро стабильное, и травм не переживал никаких... Хэнк Коннору помогает, но нужно время. Честно, я не хотел бы чтоб к его первым опытам человечности добавлялось такое…

\- Вы друзья?

\- Я хочу ими быть. Он сделал и делает для нашего народа не меньше, чем я. Без него бы не было победы. Я хочу, чтобы мы стояли бок-о-бок. Если, конечно,  этого  хочет сам Коннор.

При мысли о сближении этих двоих у Гэвина укололо где-то в груди…  что он тут же усиленно заставил себя проигнорировать и вместо этого переключиться на что-то другое.

\- А ты сам? Тебе разве легко?

\- Я справлюсь, - в лице РК читалась убежденность. - Если быть честным, я не уверен даже, когда точно начал пробуждаться. Сначал а я думал, что той ночью, когда дал отпор Лео и поплатился за это всем… Но теперь думаю, что раньше… потихоньку, по кусочкам… И отец помогал мне, учил, направлял. Карл столькому меня научил! И я стараюсь научить других. Все же, у меня еще стол ь ко вопросов…  И я так боюсь, что не все успею задать… Я понимаю, умом, что все мы умираем, но я не хочу его терять. Упрямое такое чувство… глупо?

\- Нет.

Не глупо. Потому что это упрямое чувство Гэвин знал не понаслышке. И знал, какие еще чувства ждут андроида впереди… когда отца не станет. Сердце защемило эхом старой боли…

В этот раз он сдерживаться не стал.  Коснулся плечом плеча, накрыл ладонь ладонью. Без подоплеки, без альтернативных мотивов, просто «я знаю. я понимаю. я здесь, если нужно». Маркус развернул ладонь, сплел их пальцы. Мягкость, тепло. Больше в этот момент ничего и не нужно было, ни взглядов, ни слов.

Гэвин не знал, сколько они так просидели в тишине, когда  внезапно  Маркус дернул голову вверх и быстро мелко заморгал. 

« Поймал входящее...»

РК наклонился, расцепил их руки и поднес свою к брови, закрыл глаза.

«А теперь ответ шлет, видимо. Вон у них как все просто и быстро, ничего не надо, только б сеть была. А мы, мешки мясные, мучаемся, даже лицом к лицу нормально общаться не можем».

\- Прости. Это Норт. Просит апдейт по делу. Я ей по сети передавать не хочу, лучше лично. И она ждать не любит, поэтому, если больше вопросов нет…

Какая-то часть Гэвина активно протестовала потере контакта, не хотелось никуда его отпускать… Но другая услужливо напом н ила, какой у  этой фурии , собственно, характер, и в красках нарисовала ее реакцию, когда она узнает новые подробности дела. Для всего человечества будет безопаснее, если Маркус будет рядом, контролировать  расплав реактора.  И да, заставлять ее ждать тоже чревато.

\-  А, кс т ати, почему она часть рабочей группы по делу? - Рид хотел спросить нейтрально, но вышло как-то желчно и даже… с обидой, что ли. Оставалось надеяться, что Маркус тон не заметил. 

РК у хмыльнулся .

\- Мне конечно, льстит твоя вера в мою способность  останавливать Норт от получения того, что она хочет, но могу тебя уверить, подчиняется она мне исключительно потому, что сама так решила. И если сильно упираться, она может и передумать. Так что я лучше оставлю выяснение динамики власти на самый крайний случай, если ты не против.

После того, что Рид сегодня лицезрел, он мало сомневался, кто из них выйдет победителем. Но вот сам Маркус похоже своей силы не осознавал. И кто Рид такой, чтобы его переубеждать? Они не друзья, ни коллеги, никто  друг другу . 

Внутри опять кольнуло. И ни с того ни сего, Гэвин почему-то почувствовал злость.

\- Да, Мы здесь закончили. Иди, раз надо.

Он резко встал с дивана и уверенно прошагал к входной двери, открыл ее, давая недвусмысленный посыл.

Маркус тоже встал и пошел за ним, правда  на  в ыходе  замялся…

\- Спасибо, еще раз, за…- андроид поднял глаза и посмотрел на Рида, будто задавая немой вопрос. Гэвин  тут же отвел взгляд в пол. Потому что знал, что если сейчас в эти глаза посмотрит, никуда он  Маркуса не отпустит, цепями свяжет, если надо, и к черту Норт, к черту расследование, к черту все…  Костяшки на руках побеле л и от того, как крепко он сжимал дверь.

\- Да, да, за доверие, за сотрудничество, за усердную работу лучших специалистов департамента, - официозным тоном закончил за него Гэвин. - До связи.

Если Маркус как-то на это отреагировал, Гэвин этого не увидел, потому что сразу же захлопнул дверь.

За дверью сначала несколько секунд было тихо, потом послышались приглушенные шаги, звук открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей лифта. Потом, наконец, пикнул интерком входной двери. Тело Гэвина как-то резко обмякло, он сполз по стене. Внутри ощущалась какая-то непонятная пустота, будто уходя, РК унес с собой кусочек его.

«Попал ты, олух. Загремел по самые  погоны. И мудачеством тебе теперь не прикрыться».

Рид тихо  ра с смеялся. Только смех тот был какой-то совсем не веселый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам показалось нелогичным, что Маркус, даже узнав, насколько дело оказалось серьезным, не передал его Коннору — вы правы. Логику у Маркуса полетела туда же, куда и крыша. (Творческие личности они такие, круговороту чувств в стихии сердца и прочие страдания фигней (зачеркнуто) высокие материи).


End file.
